Experiments
by Larien Surion
Summary: A spell from Lymle goes wrong, and they were frozen. Now, years later, they are the subject of some cruel tests and experiments.
1. Beginnings

This is a fan-fiction, written purely for enjoyment. I don't own Star Ocean.

Experiments

Beginnings

The sun was bright outside, and the flowers were in bloom. It was a beautiful day on Lemuris, and yet, he was unable to enjoy it.

Faize lay on his side, clutching his middle, he was in so much pain. It had begun the night before, and now felt as though someone had stabbed his sword through him. To make matters worse, he was bleeding, and didn't understand why. There was no explanation for it except one; he was probably dying.

His house-mate, Arumat, looked over. He'd been awake with Faize since the pain had begun, and was worried about how the younger was doing. He'd tried any number of healing potions, and now he was getting desperate. Gathering his friend in a blanket, he hurried off to where the oracle studied and taught.

Lymle looked up as Arumat pushed the heavy door open with his back. "Hi, Mattie." she said. She noticed Faize, lying limply in the other's hold. "What happened?"

"He's bleeding, and ill." Arumat replied. "I've tried treating him, but it keeps going. I was hoping you might have a healing symbol that could help him."

Lymle picked up her staff. "I can try." she said. But as she drew out the symbol, she made a minor mistake, and it activated on its own. A wind picked up around them, and then, they were frozen in crystals, like iceicles, all three.

Some 300 years or so later . . .

Fayt Leingod yawned. The planet Lemuris had reached the ability for space exploration, and he had been chosen to go on an expedition to check out some of the ruins and the civilization. His research team included himself, Maria Traydor, and the two Klausians, Mirage and Cliff. He'd wanted to bring Sophia along, but she was insistent on not leaving the station after finding out that her boyfriend had gotten her pregnant.

The ship landed close to an old citadel, in the snow, and by Fayt's guess, it hadn't been used in years. Looked like as good a place as any to begin looking.

As they entered, the torches lit on their own.

"Hmm, must be some kind of symbology." muttered Fayt. He led the small group into the citadel, which he noticed was almost completely abandoned. Aside from small vermin scuttling about, there wasn't much there. Only three odd icicles.

Mirage got close to one of the icicles and tapped on it. "Looks like something's trapped inside." she said.

Just then, the person inside opened his eyes.

"They're alive!" Mirage cried.

The figure tried to move, and the icicles began to crack. With a crash, they shattered, dropping their frozen cargo to the floor.

Two of the figures coughed and gasped as they tried to get up, but the third only lay there, shivering.

"Who are you?" the silver-haired one demanded. He was wearing battered purple armor, and had scars gracing his body. His piercing yellow eyes stared at Mirage.

"Huh?" asked Cliff.

The stranger took out a small circular device and adjusted something. "Who are you?" he repeated. This time, they understood him.

"We're a research team." said Fayt. "We were sent to check the ruins."

"Ruins?" asked the girl. "But Lemuris has no ruins."

The third moaned from where he lay on the floor and tried to sit up. The blanket he'd been wrapped in was stained with blood.

"Is your friend hurt?" asked Maria.

"Yes." said the first stranger. He thought a moment. "What year is this?"

Fayt answered. (I'm honestly unsure of the date in SO3, so that's why there's no real answer)

"No wonder they said ruins. It's been years since I brought him here." The stranger looked back at his ailing friend. "Would you be able to help him?"

"We'd have to take him back to the research ship to find out what's wrong." said Maria. "In fact, all three of you should come. There have been a lot of changes since you three were born here."

"Actually, only Lymle was born here." said the sick one as he tried to stand. He stumbled and ended up leaning on his friend. "We were born on another planet and came to live here after it was destroyed, throwing away almost all technology we had so as to not disturb the natural course of the planet's growth." He coughed, holding his middle.

"Let's get you back to the ship." said Fayt.


	2. Discoveries and the Facility

This is a fan-fiction, written purely for enjoyment. I don't own Star Ocean.

Discoveries and the Facility

"So, what are your names?" asked Mirage as they returned to the research ship.

"Arumat P. Thanatos." came the reply from the scarred one. "This is Faize Sheifa Beleth." He indicated to the one he was helping walk.

"I'm Lymle. Lymle Lemuri Phi. I got the planet's name." Lymle blinked at the ship. "It doesn't look like Edgie's ship."

"Edgie?" asked Fayt.

"Edge Maverick." Arumat corrected. "He was the reason we abandoned most technology when the Eldarians came to live here. The Underdeveloped Planetary Protection Pact, I believe it was called."

"You three knew the guy who started the UP3? Wow." said Fayt. "It's ingrained into everyone who does space travel, now."

Faize held his middle and by all rights looked like he was going to be sick.

"The med-bay is that way." said Mirage. "I'll be there in a moment to take a look at him."

"You wouldn't happen to have a sedative, would you?" asked Arumat. "He has a fear of doctors and medical procedures, and can get violent or sick whenever he needs to be examined."

Faize stood there, shaking.

"Here." said Maria. "I get the same way, really sick. It's just an antinausiant, but it might help."

Faize accepted the help, then waited for Mirage to come and check on him. As an added precaution, Arumat stayed in the room.

Mirage came and asked Faize to change into a medical gown so she could properly examine where he was bleeding. He did so with no complaint, but was turning a little red when she examined him.

"Mr. Arumat, can I have a word with you?" Mirage asked after she finished. She pulled him off to the side, where Faize wouldn't hear them.

"What is it?" Arumat asked.

"Is everyone in your species bisexual?"

Arumat looked at her. "To an extent, yes. Why?"

"He's having his period." Mirage replied. She saw the strange look Arumat gave her and decided to explain. "Menstrual cycle?"

He nodded, understanding that one. "But, he was born mostly male, wasn't he?"

"Apparently he's perfectly half and half. The pain he's in is cramping, it happens to some girls. I can try to explain it to him, but he seems to out of it right now."

"He always looks that way. It's his youthful innocence."

"The research team is going to have a field day with you three."

"Excuse me?" asked Arumat.

"We're headed for the research lab, which is orbiting the planet. The other researchers are going to want to do more tests, on all of you, to find out more. Face it, you and Faize are an unknown species, and Lymle is a bit abnormal, too."

"What do you mean?"

"She's shorter than the other Lemurisians, and she doesn't have their tapered ears." Mirage explained.

"We've docked." the ship reported.

"That was fast." Mirage muttered. "I'm sure they won't do anything to harm you."

At first, Mirage was right. Blood samples were taken from the trio, and Lymle was found to actually have a closer DNA spectrum to Arumat and Faize than she did the modern Lemurisian. X-rays were done as well, and complete cardiovascular examinations.

But with the discovery of Faize's female parts, another test went through. The Breeding Program. Artificially implanted, Faize was forced to remain behind the one day after the tests. They wanted to observe him, the researchers said.

So he stayed, nervous and frightened. He remained alone in the holding cell for almost a month, watching the stars go by. And then, more tests. He was unsure what they were looking for, but he noticed they seemed happy with their results.

But he was lonely. By his own choice, because he had no idea what was going on, he stopped eating.

"Fayt." said the one researcher.

"Yes?"

"Convince subject Beleth to eat."

"He's not eating?" asked Arumat, who was slightly annoyed with the guards watching his every move. Like Faize, he was being kept in a holding cell, but unlike the younger, he was permitted to walk around. He also knew what Faize didn't; that both Faize and Lymle were pregnant.

"He refuses." the researcher said. "This is the second day. If he doesn't eat, we'll have to put him on an IV."

"It might be better if you do that." Arumat said. "He probably misses Lymle and I, and this is his way of trying to get us back."

"I'll go see him." said Fayt. He walked over to Faize's holding cell and stepped in. "Faize?"

"Hmm?" he looked up. "I'm not hungry."

"I know." Fayt gently took Faize's arm and began to clean where the IV was going to go. "But you can't starve yourself."

"Why not?"

Fayt looked at him. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Faize asked. He winced as the IV was inserted into the back of his hand.

"They found you have female parts."

Faize nodded. "All Eldarians are like that. We just tend to be more male or more female."

"You're perfectly half and half. The bleeding when we found you was your menstrual cycle."

Faize blinked. "I think I can see where this is going." he said. "They did something to me, didn't they? That's why I'm not allowed to see Arumat or Lymle, right?"

Fayt nodded, carefully bandaging Faize's hand so the IV line was protected. "You're pregnant, Faize."

Faize put a hand to his stomach, where the infant was growing. For a long time, he said nothing.

"Faize?"

"I need to lay down." he finally said. He curled up on the bed, holding his middle, facing the wall. There was fear in his eyes, as well as uncertainty. What was going to happen?


	3. Visitors

This is a fan-fiction, written purely for enjoyment. I don't own Star Ocean.

Visitors

"It's been almost three months. Can't you let anyone see them?" Fayt asked.

"Technically, if they were normal people, yes." said a scientist. "But they aren't normal. We've had to sedate the silver-haired one because of his violent nature. The little female keeps crying. And our green-haired subject just lies there, complacent and quiet."

Fayt sighed. "I know some people that might be able to help." he said. "But you have to let them in to see them."

"Alright." said the scientist. "But they had better be able to help."

Lymle looked up as a brown-haired girl walked into the room. "You're not one of those weird people, are you?" she asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. My name is Sophia." She smiled at Lymle. "I heard you're going to have a baby."

Lymle nodded. "I know babies are small, and special, but I don't understand why I have to have one. I didn't want to be a mommy yet."

Sophia sat next to the young girl. "I didn't, either, but I'm having a baby, too."

"Really?" Lymle looked at Sophia's belly. "Your tummy's bigger than mine."

"Yeah, but my baby is also a bit older than yours."

"Will you come see me more?" Lymle asked. "They keep doing weird things with the machines, and I don't like it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it goes over my tummy a lot, and they gave me this funny picture." Lymle pointed up to an ultrasound picture of what was inside her.

"Oh, sweetie. That's a special kind of picture that lets you see what's inside. You're going to have two babies, see?" Sophia pointed out the two heads and the tiny bodies.

"They look like their hugging." said Lymle.

Sophia smiled. "They do, don't they?"

Faize placed a hand on his stomach, which was noticeably larger than it should have been for one baby. In his hand, he held the ultrasound image of what was inside him. Triplets. He was going to bear three children from his already sore body.

Arumat looked up and snorted as a tall, thin young man dressed in a purple belly top and skirt walked in. The shade was darker, almost royal purple, and the young man's hair was long, tied back in two braids that went to his buttocks, and was part-colored black and blonde.

"And you are?" Arumat snorted.

"I don't have time for this, worm." said the stranger.

"Well look at you, string-bean! I could use you for a staff."

The stranger blinked. "What did you say, maggot?"

"I said your skinny enough to break in half, runt."

The stranger snorted. "You could prove entertaining after all, ruffian. I am Albel the Wicked."

"And badly dressed." Arumat added.

"Look who's talking." Albel snapped back. "At least I am dressed."

"And what are you implying, squirt?"

Albel indicated to the open vest front and torn skirt, as well as the battered armor. "You look like something a dragon dragged through the mountains."

Arumat snorted. "Dragons? You seem interesting to know a thing of the mythical beasts."

"They aren't myths." Albel replied, taking a seat. He detached the metal gauntlet and let it slid from his skinny, burnt arm. "This is the reality of what can happen when you can't tame one. I lost my arm and my father for my incompetence."

"Lost your's too, huh?"

"What?"

"I lost my foster parent back when I was small. Rockslide took them both away from me, while I was left unharmed. Even back then, I was a god of death."

"God of Death? Ppht." Albel snickered. "And what, then, keeps you here in this prison?"

"I have two friends here. One is very ill, and to take him away would kill him, and to leave on my own would devastate him."

"You care for the little worm."

"Damn right. We're all that's left of our species."

Albel reattached the gauntlet to his arm. "It takes courage to do what must be done." he said.

Fayt stepped into the room where Faize was staying. The poor creature had been told to stay in bed, and while he was eating again, he couldn't stomach much, so he was still on the IV.

"Hey. I thought you might need some company."

Faize rolled over and looked at Fayt, but said nothing.

"I don't understand anything of how you must be feeling, but I'm here to listen, alright?"

"I'm scared." Faize said softly. "I feel movement inside my body, and it scares me. But I also get excited, and I don't understand."

"I think it's what's called motherhood hitting you. You're excited about the babies growing inside of you."

Faize put his hand on his stomach again. "I'm afraid that they'll be hurt, or die."

Fayt didn't say anything, just listened.

"It worries me, and they said that I shouldn't worry or I'll cause problems. But what can I do?" Faize began to cry.

"It's alright to worry sometimes, but don't worry all the time. I know the doctor that's looking after you, and she's a good doctor. She's taking care of Lymle, too, and my cousin Sophia."

"Lymle's going through this?"

Fayt nodded. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but she's your friend, and I thought it would be better if you knew she's ok."

Faize sighed. "As long as she's doing alright. How is Arumat?"

"Exchanging insults with his visitor, but he seems alright. He didn't need to be sedated today, mostly because he's being let into the training simulator now."

"He never did like being confined." Faize sighed. He sighed. "Did . . . who is the father for my children?"

"Your companion, Arumat."

Faize nodded. "Then they are most likely strong children." he said, gently rubbing his stomach. "I will have to remain strong for them."


	4. Children

This is a fan-fiction, written purely for enjoyment. I do not own Star Ocean.

Children

Lymle looked confused. Her stomach was making strange motions, and it wasn't like the children moving inside her. It was more like a pushing sensation, like they wanted out.

"Are you alright?" asked the doctor that had come to check on her.

"Uh-uh." said Lymle, shaking her head. "My tummy feels all weird, 'kay?"

The doctor checked. "My dear, you're in labor. Your babies are coming out of you."

Lymle swallowed and looked down as the bed and floor suddenly got very wet.

Arumat looked up from where he was siting as he heard Lymle's screams. With little regard for the safety locks, he began to try and get out.

"We have and attempted escape!" called a guard.

Two guards managed to grab Arumat as he got free of his holding cell.

"Let me go!" Arumat shouted.

Fayt walked over. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lymle!"

Fayt sighed. "She's fine."

"She's screaming!"

"It's called labor and birth. She'll be fine, the doctor is with her, and so is Sophia."

Arumat seemed to calm down some. "What of Faize?"

"He's still pregnant. The bed rest is doing him some good, but I've noticed a fear in his eyes lately. I need to go check up on him."

Arumat nodded and was returned to his holding cell.

Lymle sighed, glad the ordeal was over. Twins, a boy and a girl, were laid on the bed beside her, one in each arm. Just from their silver hair, she could tell they were Arumat's children.

"When will Mattie get to see them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." said the doctor. "But it would be nice for him to see the little darlings."

Fayt stepped into the room where Faize was lying. "You're on your back." he said cautiously.

Faize sighed and managed to roll onto his side. "It hurt for a while, and the doctor said I should lie on my back then, propped up a bit. She said to call if the pain got too intense." He sighed again.

"You look worried."

Faize nodded. "Don't leave me." he said as Fayt got up to go.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I'm afraid." Faize's hand went to his stomach, and a tear came to his eye.

"The pain again?"

Faize nodded. "Don't leave me alone, please?"

Fayt nodded. "I'll stay, alright?"

The green-haired youth seemed to relax. And that was when his labor began in full force. He winced, and the bed was soaked.

"Faize?"

"The doctor. I think it's time."

Fayt nodded and paged the doctor, who had just finished with Lymle.

Faize shrieked, his back arching slightly as the labor-pains intensified. He was frightened, and the labor was very fast.

It was only an hour later, sedated near the end due to his panic, that Faize had delivered the triplet daughters. He lay there, dazed and semi-incoherent, as the other scientists talked.

"They make fine specimens."

"Yes, but until they're older we can't do any tests to see if they have the genetic code to make a proper basis for the species."

"Yes, yes, they must be almost a year old, first. In the meantime, take them to the nursery." said the first. "He can't nurse or care for them in his condition, anyway."

Faize tried to open his mouth, to call out for his children, but no sound came, and he dropped off into sleep.

Lymle was crying the next day.

"What is it?" asked Sophia.

"I want my babies!" Lymle sobbed. "But they said it's not feeding time yet, so I can't have them."

"Oh, you poor thing." Sophia petted Lymle's head. "I'll see what I can do." She stepped out, coming back moments later with both babies. "There we go."

Lymle was ecstatic. She scooped her daughter up carefully and began to cuddle and sing to her. The little boy woke from the noise and cried softly, wanting attention too. So Lymle sat down and let Sophia put the boy in her other arm so she could spend time with both of them.

"You have names for them?" asked Sophia.

"Kinda. I wanted to call the little boy Blade."

"Why that?"

"When I was born, you gave boys strong names so they grow up that way. Girls got pretty names because you wanted a pretty girl. Like Daisy."

The baby girl yawned and tried to snuggle Lymle's dress. She was hungry. Her brother was the same.

But day after day, no matter how he begged and pleaded, Faize was unable to see the trio he'd borne. He began to get depressed, and in desperation to get someone to listen, he bit at his wrists. Fayt had found him, bloody, crying on the floor.

"Faize! What are you doing?"

"Dying." came the sobbed reply. "I feel empty, and lonely. It's been weeks, and I still haven't seen them."

"Even I'm not allowed to see them, Faize." He gently took one mangled hand and began to bandage it. While Faize had been unsuccessful at getting his writs open, he'd done more than enough damage to his actual hands.

"But . . . I miss them." Faize didn't fight back or argue with the care Fayt gave him, nor did he complain when he was returned to his bed. "It's been six weeks."

"That long already?" Fayt sighed and tried to soothe the crying creature. "It's alright. I'll try and find out what's going on."

"You what?!" Fayt asked.

"He can't see them, it'll put strain on his pregnancy." the scientist said. "It's only been a few days, but it seems he's taken quite well to this breeding, too."

"You monsters!" Fayt shouted.

"We've taken the twins from the little one, and informed her of her pregnancy as well." said another scientist. "We now have all five children."

Fayt turned on his heal and left, taking the keys with him.

Arumat looked up. "This is unusual." he said. "You usually don't come to see me anymore."

"They bred Faize and Lymle again. You're coming with me."

Arumat didn't argue and followed. Soon, Lymle was with them as well, and they were heading down to where Faize was being kept.

"He was being kept a fair distance from us, wasn't he?" asked Arumat.

"Yeah." Fayt replied. He unlocked the door. "Arumat, can you carry him?"

The larger Eldarian scooped up the little one, and they made their escape out of the lab to the smaller research vessel, where they'd been when first found.


	5. Demands and Aftermath

This is a fan-fiction, written purely for enjoyment. I do not own Star Ocean.

Demands and Aftermath

Faize woke to unfamiliar surroundings. Naturally, he panicked at first, sitting up and looking around. When he noticed Lymle and Arumat there as well, he settled.

"Faize, your awake." said Lymle. She sighed. "Fayt, why did they make me do it again?"

"Do what?" Faize asked.

"You and Lymle were bred again." said Arumat. He saw the shock on Faize's face, and the shaking hands that went to his stomach. "Fayt got angry with them, and has stolen us away from the facility."

Fayt came over and checked Faize for signs of fever. "Well, your hands are healing well, thanks to some of Lymle's healing symbols."

Faize looked down at his hands. "Oh. But, what about the other children?"

Fayt shook his head. "I couldn't get them. I'm sorry."

Arumat noticed the distant look in Faize's eyes. "They never let you even hold them, did they?"

Faize shook his head. "I saw them taken away. All three of them, gone."

"Three?" asked Arumat. He sat beside Faize. "You poor thing."

"I am glad to see you and Lymle again." Faize said, smiling up at him. "Maybe this time I won't be as sick."

Fayt sighed. He'd managed to hide Faize, Lymle, and Arumat for four months, telling the research lab that if they wanted them back, they had to give in to his demands. Two of those were that they not be separated, and the other was that the children be returned to them. So far, the demands had been refused. But with Faize and Lymle both in the condition they were in, Fayt wasn't going to be able to keep them on the ship for long.

"Mr. Leingod, we have discussed the terms with you, and while we are not liking it, we will give in to your demands. Bring them back on board."

"Yes, sir."

Arumat gathered Lymle close, since she'd been put on bed rest due to the number of children she was carrying. "Why are we returning to the research lab?" he asked.

"They've given in to my demands on your care, and I can't take care of both Lymle and Faize anymore. Both of them are getting very pregnant, and with Lymle on bed rest, it's going to take more care than I can give."

Faize kept his hands cupped under his growing belly, partly for the comfort of feeling the children inside, and partly because he waddled slightly due to size. He hadn't said much during this pregnancy either, but was pleased with the books that Sophia had provided about pregnancy. He was now able to actively help with his care, instead of just letting things happen.

Lymle snuggled into Arumat. The two had grown closer over the past few months, and should things turn out, they were going to be married after this delivery.

Two guards let them into a larger room, where they were going to be kept. Three beds graced the one wall, and a row of cribs were along another. All five children were playing on the floor, but it was easy to tell which two were Lymle's. There was a streak of brown down the middle of their otherwise silver heads. The other three girls were completely silver, save one, who had green tipped hair.

Faize carefully sat down nearby, watching them.

"What is it?" Arumat asked as he lay Lymle on the couch that was in the room.

"I never had names for them." he said, gently reaching out and touching one girl's fluffy hair. "Until now, I've never even seen my daughters."

"That's sad." said Lymle. She looked at Fayt. "Do they have names?"

"Yeah, the researchers gave them names. April, May, and June."

"Which one's which?" Faize asked.

"You have June, the one with the green-tipped hair. April has purple eyes, and May has golden."

Faize smiled. "They're good names." he said. "So, you're my little June, huh?"

The baby stuck her tongue out at Faize and made a raspberry.

Lymle only made it to eight months. Is a sudden cry for help, she grabbed Arumat, who was sitting beside her.

"What is it?"

"Help." Lymle sobbed. "The babies . . . they're coming."

Arumat left to get help, returning with the doctor that had been watching over them. When they arrived, Lymle had already birthed one child, and was well into delivering the second.

Faize watched in horrified amazement as Lymle continued and delivered a total of four children, two of each. But he was scared. He knew that he was again carrying multiple babies, and it frightened him as to what was going to happen. Especially as Lymle's four were taken away for special treatment.

"Faize?" the doctor felt his face, then his stomach. "Faize?"

"What's wrong?" asked Arumat.

"He's gone into shock." the doctor replied. "And he's preparing to birth. Get the wedge and prop him against it."

Faize felt as though things were moving without him. He felt Arumat lean him back on the wedge-like cushion, and he felt the pain. Faintly, he could hear the doctor as she tried to coach him, but his whole body seemed sluggish. He couldn't obey.

"Hold the oxygen to his face, he's not getting enough." said the doctor. "There's the first one." she said softly, holding the baby.

The pressure of the oxygen mask was barely noticed as Faize seemed to drift in and out of consciousness on them as the second passed. He was feeling tired, faint, and just a little dizzy. The third came without much effort from him, and then, it was over. With a slight moan, Faize passed out on them.

"Take them to the nursery and see to it they stay warm." said the doctor. She checked on Faize. "Fatigue. poor creature, doesn't even know they've come. It's probably a good thing you're here with him. When he wakes, let him know the children just need to be kept warm. I'll ask the nursery staff to bring all the babies back once their better."

Arumat nodded and looked at Faize's pale face. He looked calm, which was probably for the best.

"They are of no use." said one scientist. "We can't get a proper base of genetics with only two. Release them. Their species will just have to inter-breed with some other race."

Fayt looked over at the trio that were being released, along with their children. While the twin daughters from this set were actually fathered by Faize, Lymle and Arumat had taken to making sure all were adopted by Arumat when they had married.

Faize, meanwhile, stood with his six, alone. There was no one who wanted to take in the strange creature and his six children.

Fayt sighed. "So, where will you be going?" he asked.

"Depends." said Arumat. "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Fayt asked.

"We heard you were given a ship." said Lymle.

"And that you needed a crew." added Faize. "so, if you don't mind, we'd like to join your crew."

"Well, it is a larger ship." said Fayt. "I don't see why not. There'll be space for the kids, and Sophia's coming along, too, as well as Albel. So, yeah, come on."


End file.
